Invader Zim (2001)
Invader Zim is an American animated television series created by Jhonen Vasquez. The show aired on Nickelodeon between March 30, 2001 and December 27, 2003. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Andy Berman - Dib *Richard Horvitz - Zim 'Secondary Cast' *Lucille Bliss - Ms. Bitters *Melissa Fahn - Gaz *Mr. Scolex - Computer Voice *Rodger Bumpass - Prof. Membrane *Rosearik Rikki Simons - GIR 'Minor Cast' *Adam Baldwin - Announcer (ep27), Control Brain (ep27), Customer (ep27) *Adam Paul - Actor Zim (ep15), Bill, Chunk (ep9), Flan (ep9), Intern (ep15), Krazy Taco (ep18), Reporter#1 (ep18), Rob, Spoo (ep6) *Andre Sogliuzzo - Announcer (ep11), Clerk (ep6), Count Cocofang (ep6), Dad Grout (ep11), Dubbed Poop Dawg (ep11), Officer Squidman (ep19), Shift Captain (ep6), TV Voice #1 (ep19) *Andy Berman - Blotchtarian (ep15), Brent (ep7), Bus Boy (ep6), Crowd Choir (ep21), Dib's Computer (ep22), Dibship (ep24), FBI Guys (ep23), Ghost (ep19), Girl Humming (ep25), Inmate (ep14), Kids (ep5), Kids (ep10), Larb (ep1), Man (ep3), Sir Walla (ep17), Slaves (ep21), Sobbing Kid (ep12), Steve (ep7), Video Kids (ep11), Voice (ep13), Voice in Crowd#2 (ep24), Willy (ep12) *Antoinette Spolar - Aki (ep9), Gretchen, Horrified Child (ep14), Jessica (ep9), Mary, Nurse (ep4), Pryoppi (ep7), Popular Girl (ep2), Receptionist (ep4), Reporter (ep2), Spoo (ep4) *Bill Chott - Agent Nessie (ep23), FBI Operator (ep23) *Brad Abrell - Announcer, Audience Member (ep15), Bloaty (ep8), Membrane Announcer (ep15), Paramedic #1 (ep8), Simmons (ep10) *Brian George - Alien #1 (ep18; Cut Re-Dubbed Version) *Candi Milo - Clara (ep21), Crowd Woman (ep21), Giganto Baby (ep10), Girl (ep19), Mrs. Buggy (ep10), Voice (ep19), Woman in Crowd (ep21) *Danielle Koenig - Crystal (ep16), Morla *Danny Cooksey - Agent Disembodied Head (ep23), Customer (ep6), Dirge (ep2), Greg (ep6), Keef (ep2), Melvin, Pizza Man (ep23), Random Kid (ep17), Screaming Guy (ep9), Small Child (ep9) *Dave Fouquette - Acne Blast Man (ep7), Matthew P. Matthers III (ep7) *David Herman - Assistant #1 (ep17), Assistant#2 (ep17), Bleeter (ep6), Chickenfoot (ep18), Fooby (ep10), Lors (ep23), Maurice the Puppy Man (ep23), Microgoggles AD (ep4), Pedestrian (ep10), P R Guy (ep15), Security Guard (ep10), Security Guard (ep15), Smirky Guard (ep6), Spoopty (ep25), Teacher (ep25) *Dee Bradley Baker - Cutest Little Kid (ep21), Guy in Crowd (ep21), Santa Gerc (ep21) *Diane Michelle - Avon Lady (ep3), Earth Mother (ep3), Mrs. Slunchy (ep3) *Dwight Schultz - Announcer (ep3), Earth Father (ep3), Eric (ep18), Japanese Leader (ep18), Mr. Slunchy (ep3) *Eliza Jane Schneider - Moofy (ep24) *Eric Trueheart - Alien Customer #1 (ep27), Clerk (ep12), Commercial #1 (ep12), Eric (ep27), Goons (ep27), TV Voice #3 (ep19), Weenie Clerk (ep20) *Frank Conniff - Boll (ep5), Frank (ep5) *Fred Tatasciore - Coach Walrus (ep25), Communications Officer (ep17), Cop (ep16), Fireman #1 (ep16), Flapp (ep5), Human Slave (ep21), Invader Slacks (ep16), Janitor (ep13), Lard Nar (ep22), Mission Director (ep13), Mr. Dwicky (ep25), Neighbor, News Anchor (ep21), Newscaster (ep24), Presidentman's Announcer (ep24), Santa Walla (ep21), Shabby Guy (ep18), Snowman (ep21), Turkeyneck (ep18) *Gary Falcone - Guest Musical Voice (ep12) *Greg Ellis - Alan (ep19), Alien Shoes (ep19) *Hope Levy - Little Girl (ep11), Sullen Teen (ep11) *James Gleason - Clerk (ep4), Neighbor (ep4), Scientist #1 (ep4) *Janice Kawaye - Autographic ID (ep6), Bad Actress (ep20), Child (ep6), Sara *Jason Marsden - Hall Monitor (ep4), Miserable Teen (ep7), Reporter (ep15), Torque Smackey, Zootch (ep4) *Jeffrey Jones - Crowd Man (ep21), General (ep9), Guy in Crowd #2 (ep21), Hobo (ep26), Missile Guy (ep9), Person (ep24), Presidentman, Reporter #2 (ep9), Shadow Hoc (ep26) *Jim Wise - Alien #2 (ep18; Cut Re-Dubbed Version), Announcer (ep25), Goons (ep27), Hooded Principal (ep25), Sizz-Lorr (ep27), Willy (ep25) *Jocelyn Blue - Agent Tuna Ghost (ep26), Greg (ep24), Hologram Little Girl (ep11), Pedestrian (ep24), Scream (ep26), Video Kids (ep11) *John de Lancie - Agent Darkbootie *John DiCrosta - Colonel (ep9), Man (ep9), Police Dispatcher (ep19), Reporter #1 (ep9), Scanner (ep19) *John Garry - Animatronic Pig (ep10), Mysterious Mysteries Anchor, Reporter #2 (ep18) *Johnen Vasquez - Brian (ep1), Computer Voice (ep1), Old Kid (ep1) *Kathryn Fiore - Battery Girl (ep12), Cheerleader (ep25), Doctor (ep18), Kid (ep21), Little Girl (ep21), Maria (ep18), Mom in Car (ep12), Rat Lackey #2 (ep12), Santa Fan #2 (ep21), Skool President (ep25) *Kerri Kenney - Bank Teller (ep3), Bus Driver (ep3), Invader Teen (ep17), Spuddy (ep17), Woman in Clown Suit (ep3) *Kevin Hamilton McDonald - Crowd Walla (ep13), Kid #2 (ep4), Labotomy Cop (ep8), Purple, Sir Walla (ep17), Tae (ep1) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Buck (ep17), Doctor #1 (ep14), Monster #1 (ep14), Service Drone Bob (ep16), Smikka Smikka Smoogoo (ep17), Throbulatob (ep16) *Lauri Fraser - Child (ep8), Mother (ep8), Woman (ep16) *Lucille Bliss - Woman #2 (ep3) *Mary Scheer - Giggling Club Girl (ep5), Incidental (ep15), Mom Grout (ep11), Old Lady (ep11), Trudy (ep5), Yoa *Matt Ballard - Fan (ep6), Gate Guard (ep6) *Melissa Fahn - Billy (ep3), Blotchtarian (ep15), Crowd Choir (ep21), Crowd Walla (ep13), Kid Drinking Milk (ep24), Kids (ep5), Kids (ep10), Off-Screen Voice (ep7), Orphan Children (ep21), Random Parent (ep3) *Michael McDonald - Crewman (ep1), Electronic Voice (ep3), Irken Crew Member (ep22), Robodad *Mindy Sterling - Verminstrasser (ep17) *Mo Collins - Actor Gaz (ep15), Alien Customer #3 (ep27), Dib's Computer, Librarian (ep19), Robomom, TV Voice #2 (ep19), Voice in Crowd (ep24), Woman (ep9), Woman #1 (ep3), Zita *Mr. Scolex - Advisor (ep24), Brian, Candy Kid (ep22), Carl (ep12), Chuck (ep17), Cop (ep5), Courtney Scream (ep13), Customer (ep19), Cyborg (ep17), Fireman #2 (ep16), Hogulus (ep16), Irken #2 (ep16), Kid in Crowd (ep21), Melvin-Like-Kid (ep8), Monster #2 (ep14), NASA Screamer (ep13), Nick, Pizza Man (ep7), Precocious Kid (ep21), Rescue Worker (ep24), Shunk Wugga (ep6), Simon (ep6), Snarl (ep7), Tallest Computer Voice (ep4), Video Store Geek (ep11) *Olivia d'Abo - Skoolbus Driver (ep24), Tak (ep20), Tak's Computer (ep22), Tak's Ship (ep24) *Paul Greenberg - Cashloog (ep27), Child Screaming (ep12), Iggins (ep12), Kids on Bus (ep24), Mooshy (ep25), Poonchy, Rat Person Lackey (ep12), Shloonk Tapooxis (ep22), Small Cute Alien Baby (ep27), Soldier (ep19), TV Voice (ep12) *Phil LaMarr - Administration Droid (ep25), Another Hooded Figure (ep25), Baby Growls (ep10), Noogums (ep10), Poop Dawg (ep11), The Letter M, Whitecoat #1 (ep14) *Philece Sampler - Germ Woman (ep4), Scientist #4 (ep4), Tiny Germ Voice (ep4) *Philip Tanzini - Ched (ep8), Drive Thru Teen (ep8), Fat Cop (ep8) *R. Lee Ermey - Sgt. Hobo (ep16) *Richard Horvitz - Actor (ep11), Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Baby (ep10), Boy (ep19), Business Man (ep11), Crowd Choir (ep21), Delivery Guy (ep4), Driver (ep9), FBI Guys (ep23), Huch Monstro (ep3), Off Screen Voice (ep11), Old Man (ep16), Old Man (ep24), Puppets (ep16), Radio (ep5), Scientist (ep2), Security Guard #2 (ep13), Sir Walla (ep17), Slaves (ep21), TV Voice #4 (ep19), Video Kids (ep11) *Rob Izenberg - Nik (ep7) *Robert Cait - Sgt. Shriver (ep11), Slab Rankle (ep11) *Rodger Bumpass - Actor Dib (ep15), Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Crowd Choir (ep21), Deep Voiced Man (ep3), Ghost (ep19), Kids on Bus (ep24), Man in Crowd (ep21), Nightmare Bitters (ep14), Paramedic #2 (ep8), Rat Person Leader (ep12), Slip (ep6), Spleenk (ep22) *Rosearik Rikki Simons - Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Baby Growls (ep10), Bloaty, Blotch Scream (ep15), Bystander (ep5), Cab Driver #2 (ep3), Churro Salesman (ep23), FBI Guys (ep23), Flaming Mutant (ep11), Hairy Kid (ep8), Hot Dogs (ep19), Ice Cream Guy (ep23), Ice Cream Kid Scream (ep13), Irken 3 (ep16), Kid (ep5), Kid #1 (ep4), Kids (ep26), Kids on Bus (ep24), Lizard Boy (ep7), Man in Crowd#2 (ep21), Mongo, Monkey (ep1), Monster #3 (ep14), Neighbor (ep16), Neighbor (ep18), Old Man (ep17), Person Next to Him (ep24), Pig Guards (ep26), Pigboy (ep27), Santa Fan #1 (ep21), Security Guard #1 (ep13), Slaves (ep21), Squeek (ep2), Unnamed Parent (ep3), Whitecoat #2 (ep14) *S. Scott Bullock - Mr. Elliot, Pedestrian (ep3), Policeman (ep3), Search Guy (ep26) *Sherman Howard - Oog-Oh (ep7) *Ted Raimi - Holographic Alien Head (ep13), Skoodge *Wally Wingert - Alien Customer #2 (ep27), Blob (ep18), Crazy Taco Guy (ep8), Darlene O'Booboo (ep23), Dispatcher (ep8), Human #1 (ep13), Meat Vendor (ep16), Megadoomer Computer (ep17), Mortos (ep23), NASA Lackey (ep13), Red, Reporter (ep19), Resisty Computer (ep22), Scientist #2 (ep4), Sir (ep1), Skikkis (ep16), Soldier (ep16), Taxi Station Announcer (ep27), Vort Engineer (ep22) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Eric Trueheart - Alien #1 (ep18) *Paul Greenberg - Alien #2 (ep18) Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons